Autumn's Fate
by haradakiyoshi
Summary: "Aku mencintaimu, Naruto-kun. Kalau aku gagal, kumohon maafkan aku. Jika aku berhasil, kurasa aku harus minta maaf juga. Karena walaupun aku tak ingin, semua akan hilang."/oneshoot! RnR kudasai


_Karena cinta yang tersimpan di dalam hati bukan hanya sekedar alegori. Ia nyata layaknya guguran Momiji yang tak pernah bosan kau pandangi; indah dan suci._

"**AUTUMN'S FATE"**

**By**

**Harada Kiyoshi**

**.**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**A NaruHina Fanfiction**

**.**

**Cover Image by hand**

**.**

**Warning: AU, cheerful!Hinata, OneShoot, possibly OOC, Typo(s), mohon maafkan kesalahan EYD, italic means flashback**

**.**

**Happy Reading~**

**.**

.

**.**

Kyoto, kota budaya beraroma musim gugur. Sejauh mata memandang, yang tampak jelas hanyalah guguran daun-daun Momiji yang memenuhi jalanan Kyoto. Terkesan menyampah, tetapi ini adalah keistimewaan musim gugur Kyoto yang begitu dirindukan pria bersurai kuning yang tengah menyeret koper berwarna oranye.

Pohon-pohon Momiji berbaris rapi di sisi kiri dan kanan jalan. Pun banyak terdapat di halaman kuil-kuil, di taman, di halaman-halaman sekolah maupun perkantoran, juga di halaman-halaman rumah penduduk Kyoto. Kau akan dengan mudah menemukan mereka dan menyaksikan guguran demi guguran daun-daun Momiji.

Naruto—pria bersurai kuning itu tersenyum. Sesuatu yang disebut kenangan masa lalu terlintas di benaknya.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya, lalu mengambil selembar daun Momiji yang baru saja gugur dari pohonnya, mengamati daun berwarna merah-kecokelatan itu dengan seksama. Lalu tersenyum (lagi).

_Mereka harus menghadapi musim dingin setelah musim gugur. Menghentikan air dan nutrisi lalu membiarkan daun mongering dan berguguran adalah cara terbaik._

"Momiji," gumamnya pelan, "melambangkan keindahan."

Teringat sesuatu, eh?

Ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, entah kemana. Yang jelas nuraninya mengatakan sekarang ia hanya perlu mengikuti jalan lurus ini. Bernostalgia dengan kenangan-kenangan lama yang berterbangan ditiupi angin musim gugur bukanlah hal yang buruk.

_Aku mencintaimu, Naruto-kun. Kalau aku gagal, kumohon maafkan aku. Jika aku berhasil, kurasa aku harus meminta maaf juga. Karena walaupun aku tidak menginginkannya, Neji nii-san bilang semua akan hilang._

Gadis itu. Ya, ia mengingatnya dengan sangat jelas sejelas ia melihat guguran daun Momiji detik ini. Gadis bersurai indigo dengan iris lavender pucat yang mampu menjebaknya dalam labirin cinta hanya dengan sekali pandang. Keanggunan dan kelembutannya berhasil menyihir pria bersurai kuning cerah ini.

"Aku tidak bisa memaafkanmu karena telah melupakanku, Hyuuga," gumamnya lagi.

Jalan ini—jalan lurus tanpa persimpangan yang di penuhi daun-daun Momiji benar-benar membuat Naruto bernostalgia dengan kenangan-kenangan lama.

Mozaik-mozaik kecil yang ia sebut kenangan lama kelamaan menyerbu kepalanya, memenuhi otaknya.

_Bagiku, Naruto-kun adalah daun Momiji. Daun Momiji yang selalu menemaniku di segala musim._

Pantas saja Naruto tidak bisa melupakannya hingga detik ini. Gadis itu bahkan masih bisa tersenyum begitu tulus pada Naruto saat jarak antara dirinya dan maut hanya setipis selaput, seolah-olah ia benar-benar tidak merasakan sakit yang luar biasa menyiksa itu.

_Naruto-kun tidak boleh menangis. Aku yakin aku bisa melewati ini semua dengan mudah kalau ada Naruto-kun di sampingku untuk mendukungku._

Kau tahu, Naruto, kala itu perasaannya tak kalah hancur dengan perasaanmu. Kau tak ingin dilupakan dan ia pun tak ingin melupakan, tetapi ia masih bisa menghibur dirimu seharusnya menghiburnya. Kau malah menangis seperti seorang pecundang di hadapan pujaan hatimu yang tengah bertarung melawan maut.

"Sudah 2 tahun, ya? Bagaimana kabarmu sekarang, nona Hyuuga?" Naruto—pria bersurai kuning itu kembali bergumam saat semilir angin musim gugur kembali menerbangkan daun-daun Momiji yang berguguran, seolah-olah angin musim gugur akan menyampaikan pertanyaannya pada nona Hyuuga.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya lagi. Memejamkan matanya. Merasakan semilir angin membelai setiap inci wajahnya. Lalu tersenyum kecil, membuka mata dan menatap langit biru cerah tanpa awan yang berarak. "Kurasa aku masih mencintaimu, Hyuuga."

_Jadi Naruto-kun harus ke Tokyo setelah menemaniku operasi? Kalau begitu, bawalah ini, Naruto-kun. Karena aku tidak bisa terus ada di samping Naruto-kun. Aku berharap kalung ini bisa terus mengingatkan Naruto-kun padaku. Jadi Naruto-kun tidak akan punya waktu untuk mengingat gadis lain. Walaupun aku tidak mengingat Naruto-kun, aku akan selalu mencintai Naruto-kun._

Satu lagi ingatan masa lalu yang menghampirinya. Ia menggenggam kalung hitam dengan liontin berupa safir senada manik matanya. "Syukurlah aku masih mencintaimu, Hyuuga. Dan sepertinya akan terus begitu."

_Neji nii-san, aku hidup atau mati nanti kau harus mengabarinya pada Naruto-kun, ya? Setelah menemani operasiku, Naruto-kun harus pergi ke Tokyo untuk membantu ayahnya di perusahaan. Neji nii-san juga harus mengatakan pada Naruto-kun kalau aku akan terus mencintainya._

"Syukurlah kau berhasil melawan maut, Hyuuga. Aku senang mendengar itu semua dari Neji. Dari awal aku sudah tahu kalau kau adalah gadis yang kuat. Soal mencintaiku, apa kau masih mencintaiku sampai sekarang?" Ia menghentikan langkahnya, "aku sungguh berharap kau mengatakan 'iya' dengan senyuman itu."

Ia kembali bergeming dalam ketenangan sambil menatap langit dengan senyum yang terkulum di bibir tipisnya sebelum akhirnya kembali berjalan mengikuti kata nurani. Ia yakin, ia akan menemukan sesuatu di sini, hari ini.

"_Matsuri Jidai_?" Itu tentu pertanyaan yang ia tujukan pada diri sendiri, mengingat ia hanya berjalan-jalan seorang diri.

Ada banyak orang dengan kimono yang berjalan ke arah utara taman Kyoto, pasti menuju kuil Heian Jing.

Ia mempercepat langkahnya, lalu segera bergabung dengan orang-orang itu.

Benar saja, banyak orang yang sedang berkumpul di kuil itu—kuil Heian Jing, salah satu kuil terbesar yang dimiliki Kyoto. Mereka pasti akan meramaikan festival yang rutin dilaksanakan di Kyoto tiap kali musim gugur. Beruntung sekali Naruto ini, mereka melaksanakannya di hari kepulangannya. Menyambutnya, eh?

Ia menapaki tangga menuju bangunan utama. Di sana ada banyak orang yang mengenakan pakaian ala Jepang kuno. Pria-pria yang kelihatan gagah dengan baju perang jaman dulu, juga wanita-wanita yang terlihat anggun dan cantik dengan kimono berbagai motif dan warna. Ia benar-benar menikmati festival yang sarat akan musim gugur ini.

_Perkenalkan, namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Apa kau mau berteman baik denganku?_

Tanpa diperintah, otaknya kembali memutar saat pertama kali bertemu dengan gadis Hyuuga itu. Di tempat yang sama pada waktu yang jelas berbeda. Sekitar 15 tahun lalu, saat usianya 10 tahun dan Hinata 8 tahun.

Kedua sudut bibirnya kembali tertarik, menciptakan lengkungan senyum.

Hyuuga Hinata—cinta pertamamu—telah membuatmu terjebak dalam labirin cinta selama 15 tahun.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Apa kau mau berteman baik denganku?"

_Suara itu… suara yang sama. _

Naruto terbangun dari lamunannya.

_Itu… Hinata?_

Ia mengucek matanya refleks. Meyakinkan dirinya bahwa gadis di hadapannya bukanlah gaung imajiner yang ada dalam fatamorgana pikirannya. Berkali-kali ia mengucek matanya, hasilnya tetap sama. Itu artinya—

"Hi-Hinata?" katanya. Ada nada tidak percaya di sana. Ia merasa _De Javu_. Ini bukan lelucon, kan?

"Hinata! Kau kemana saja? Aku mencarimu!" teriak seorang pria yang bermata sama dengan Hinata. Pasti mereka mempunyai hubungan darah atau hanya kebetulan semata—

"Ne-Neji? Kaukah itu?"

—dan Naruto mengenalnya.

"Naruto! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Yang ditanya malah balik bertanya dengan nada tak kalah tak percayanya dengan Naruto.

"Aku merasa dia adalah orang yang sangat baik, _nii-san_. Jadi aku mengikutinya, aku ingin mengajaknya berteman baik denganku?"

Pria itu—Neji seperti tersambar petir. Ia benar-benar tak mampu berkata-kata. Memangnya kebetulan seperti ini ada? Atau ini semacam… takdir?

"Hinata…" ujar Naruto masih berusaha meyakinkan dirinya.

"Ya, namaku Hinata, Naruto-_kun_."

_Naruto-kun? Bahkan panggilan itu… sama persis._

"Ne-Neji, a-apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanyanya pada Neji. Yang ditanya hanya mengangkat bahu, mengisyaratkan bahwa ia tidak tahu apa-apa selain Hinata berhasil melewati operasi pengangkatan tumor otak dan melupakan semuanya.

"Memangnya kenapa, Naruto-_kun_?"

"Ti-tidak. Bukan apa-apa."

"_Nii-san_, kalung milik Naruto-_kun_, bukankah itu sama seperti kalung yang aku pakai di album foto yang _nii-san_ tunjukkan padaku kemarin?"

Neji mengangguk ragu.

"Lalu di mana kalung itu sekarang?"

Neji menggeleng, "aku tidak tahu."

"Ini milikmu, Hinata. Kau yang memberikannya padaku."

"Apa?" Hinata tidak mengerti. Itu memang sama persis seperti kalung miliknya yang ia dan Neji tidak tahu di mana kalung itu sekarang.

Naruto diam. Ada senjang senyap diantara kalian. Naruto tak tahu harus memulai dari mana.

"Aku," ia memulai, "Uzumaki Naruto, kekashi Hyuuga Hinata di kehidupan sebelumnya."

**~Owari~**

_**Kadang imajinasi memang hanya imajinasi, tapi pernahkah kau berpikir kehilangan ingatanmu dan melupakan semua, melupakan dia yang kau cintai, lalu takdir membawamu bertemu dengan orang itu lagi dan mencintainya seperti semula? Mungkin saja, kan, hal itu terjadi? Karena cinta yang sesungguhnya tersimpan di dalam hati, bukan memori. Menurutmu ini hanya alegori atau benar-benar nyata kita alami?**_


End file.
